Puedo esperar por siempre
by Yuulia
Summary: Esperare por siempre, te esperare aqui, en el mismo lugar... Fionna ha iniciado su viaje, llegaron a un continente que es por de mas idéntico a su tierra. Finn, Marceline y Jake las guían hacia las antiguas ruinas de la civilización perdida, para tratar de descubrir quienes fueron alguna vez. FionnaxMarshall. Capi4UP! Pasado Emergente
1. Verdad que nos volveremos a ver?

**Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo one-shot, bueno, de hecho este tiene continuacion. Leanlo y diganme que les parece, si les gusta subo continuacion jejeje ;) Aunque de hecho la tengo escrita, asi que lo mas seguro es que la suba jajaja. **

**Espero les agrade y no olviden comentar. **

**Adventure time with Finn and Jake no me pertenece. **

* * *

-Fionna, toma; un poco de medicina, algo para calentar la comida, una lámpara de aceite, vendas, una cuerda y demás cosas que quizás necesites –le decía el príncipe Bubblegum a la chica en cuestión-

-Gracias dude –contesto ella alegremente-

Fionna y Cake llevaban preparando el viaje desde hacia unos meses, habían decidido que era momento de encontrar la verdad, de buscar algún rastro, alguna pista de los humanos, y de donde había venido. La idea de no saber quien era o de donde venia la atormentaba, era algo que no la dejaba dormir. Así que después de pensarlo habían decidido irse en una nueva aventura para poder descubrirlo.

Habían estudiado los mapas de Aaa y habían descubierto que mas haya de los dominios de la reina helada había una conexión con otro continente, ya que todo lo que rodeaba al continente era mar salvo esa conexión de las tierras heladas, habían decido que hacia haya se dirigirían, en aquel nuevo continente buscarían respuestas.

- ¡Ah! Y claro –el príncipe busco con la mirada rápidamente en el librero cuando encontró lo que buscaba un grito de "Bingo" salió de sus labios – Este libro te indicara que hierbas son venenosas y cuales son curativas, al igual que con los frutos que puedas encontrar –dijo el entusiasmado-

Ya casi era hora de partir, partirían con el alba, así lo habían decidido; supusieron que era un buen momento para partir, tendrían todo el día para salir del reino, acamparían en el bosque y continuarían por la mañana hacia el lejano continente, además claro esta, si quería despedirse de todos tendría que ser a esa hora o en la noche, no todos podían salir tan despreocupadamente a la luz del día.

Fionna se motraba algo seria mientras todos se aglomeraban para despedirse de ellas y desearles la mejor de las suertes; lo que sucedía era muy obvio, Marshall no estaba ahí, no habia llegado.

Hacia ya mas de medio año que entre ella y el parecía que había algo mas, no era nada formal, ninguno había dicho que así fuera, pero se dedicaban miradas, salían de paseo, el las acompañaba a sus aventuras y en mas de una ocasión después de que él le salvo la vida le había abrazado y le dicho que era una tonta, que no se le ocurriese hacer cosas tan peligrosas, que debía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, que no podía abandonarlo tan sin chiste; también en otras ocasiones Marshall se quedaba a dormir en la casa del árbol, ella se levantaba a media noche e iba a la sala a acompañarlo, se acurrucaba con el durmiendo en el sillón. El jamás dijo que no, el jamás se negó. – _Quizás, solamente estaba siendo complaciente_ –pensó Fionna tristemente-

La voz de Cake el saco de sus pensamientos, le comentaba que ya era el momento, el sol iba a salir y debían partir, el tiempo límite se había acabado.

-¡Esperen por favor! –escucho Fionna la voz de la doncella mentita y supuso que se trataba de Marshall, supuso que le diría que había llegado el a despedirse, supuso que caminaría hacia ella, extendería su mano y le mostraría dos pendientes nuevos de los que el usaba en su oreja, el tomaría uno y le daría el otro a ella, con la promesa de que debía regresar para entregarle el otro.

El rostro de Fionna se lleno de alegría, hasta un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ante la escena que se estaba inventando.

- Fionna, por favor llévate estos postres para que recuperen energías cuando sea necesario –dijo la doncella mentita mientras le extendía una bolsa de tela rosada con pastelillos dentro, Fionna se sintió como una tonta, – _¡Eres una cursi! _–Se recrimino mentalmente antes de tomar la bolsa rosada y agradecer amablemente el gesto para guardarlos en la mochila-

Esperaba impaciente a que el rey vampiro se apareciera, quería despedirse de él, no quería irse sin decirle adiós, se sintió rabiar, pero ya era hora de partir, no había más que hacer.

Fionna suspiro tristemente y tomo su mochila, Cake se despidió de Lord Monocrimon y después se unió a ella para iniciar su travesía, se despidieron con un movimiento de manos y salieron por la enorme puerta de la ciudadela rumbo a los bosques.

El inicio de camino fue silencioso, se sentían tristes por abandonar a toda la dulce gente y los habitantes de Aaa, pero sobre todo Fionna se sentía traicionada por Marshall ya que no había ido a despedirse.

-¡_Fionna tonta! _–se decía a si misma- _¿Qué esperabas? ¿De verdad esperabas que fuera a despedirse, te abrazara y te diera un beso para sellar la promesa de volverse a ver? ¡Por dios! ¡Eres demasiado cursi Fionna! _–Fionna suspiro tristemente y Cake la miro extrañada-

- Así que ya te vas –escucho una voz entre los arboles- Bueno, que tengas buena suerte. Ojala encuentres todo lo que buscas –dijo el secamente al aparecer a la vista de ella-

- ¡Marshall! –exclamo ella feliz de verlo, pero después recordó que estaba sentida con el- ¿Por qué no fuiste al castillo? –pregunto-

- Por que despedirme entre toda la dulce gente y Bubba seria muy incomodo, prefiero… prefiero que sea personal. –contesto el-

- Ahh… -dijo Fionna sin entender bien a que se refería- Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir –dijo ella enfocando la vista en el movimiento que hacían sus propios pies- Gracias por… venir a despedirte –dijo ella levantando su mirada y sonriendo ligeramente triste-

Fionna se acomodó su mochila y le dio la espalda para proseguir con su camino, Marshall la miraba alejarse y pensó que no podía permitir que se fuera solo así. En un rápido movimiento tomo su mano, la jalo hacia él y la abrazo protectoramente contra su pecho - _te estaré esperando, no te atrevas a no volver, sabes que si es así me tendrías esperando por siempre_- pensó para si mismo el rey vampiro, no encontró el valor suficiente como para decírselo.

Después de unos segundos la soltó y esbozo una gran sonrisa – puedes partir –le dijo el, ella se encontraba roja como un tomate y no sabia como reaccionar, se acomodó las correas de la mochila y salió corriendo-

Marshall la miro alejarse y pensó que se veía como una tierna niña que no sabia como reaccionar, dejo escapar de sus labios una risa sin quitar su mirada sobre ella; cuando llego a lo alto de la colina Fionna se detuvo, se giro y colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para improvisar un megáfono grito - ¡Te encargo la casa el árbol! ¡No la descuides!

Marshall levanto su brazo indicando con su mano una señal de "esta bien", percibió en el rostro aun sonrojado de Fionna una sonrisa, el también sonrió. – ¡nos volveremos a ver! ¡Lo prometo! –grito Fionna desde su lugar, movió su brazo en señal de "adiós", le sonrió una ultima vez y dio media vuelta para seguir con su viaje, para encontrar su pasado y después poder volver y vivir plenamente su presente.

Con el sol en sus frentes, dulce reino a sus espaldas y su pasado escondido; emprendieron su viaje.

* * *

Que les parecio? les gusto? o fue un asco total? No olviden por favor publicar su opinion, asi puedo mejorar. Gracias a Ame no Yoru por su sugerencia, la pondre en practica :)

Saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto!


	2. Nuevas tierras

**Este es el segundo capitulo. Les contare la verdad; cuando publique el primero ya tenia la continuación lista, pero la continuación era el final. Era que pasaba con Fionna y Marshall cuando ella termino su aventura, después de darle un poco vueltas en la cabeza me llego una idea para continuar el fic, para hacerlo mas largo y comentar la historia durante el viaje de Fionna, me llamo mucho la atención y decidi que seria un poco mas largo de lo planeado, quizás 5 capitulos o unos pocos mas. De verdad espero que les agrade la idea y cualquier molestia, sugerencia o lo que sea siéntanse libres de comentarlo.**

* * *

Marshall regreso a su hogar, cerro la puerta tras de si y se recargo en ella, dejo escapar un cansado suspiro y camino a su habitación para empacar sus cosas.

* * *

Hacia dos días que habían abandonado el dulce reino y ahora se encontraban entrando en los terrenos del reino helado, era la última escala antes de salir del continente de Aaa. Antes de poder salir de las tierras de la reina helada la noche las había alcanzado así que decidieron acampar en una de las cuevas de las blancas montañas.

-Mira pequeña –dijo Cake al sentarse a la luz del fuego que Fionna acababa de prender, saco de bolso un mapa de las tierras de Aaa y lo estiro sobre el piso helado de la cueva- Nosotras estamos aproximadamente aquí, cerca del castillo de la reina helada y de las fronteras. –Fionna asintió con la cabeza mientras cake le señalaba con la pata- Si rodeamos el castillo por estas montañas no tendremos problemas con la reina y llegaremos al otro continente antes del anochecer.

- ¿Y una vez que salgamos de Aaa cuanto tardaremos en salir de este clima helado? –Pregunto Fionna-

- Unas cuantas horas, las distancias entre la frontera y el final de las montañas heladas son casi iguales por ambos lados de los continentes –Cake sujetaba su mandíbula por debajo y hablaba con los ojos cerrados, Fionna estaba emocionada por el despliegue de conocimientos que su hermana demostraba- asi que calculo que tardaremos lo mismo que tardamos en subir aquí. Claro, si el tiempo nos favorece. –Contesto Cake aun en su papel de intelectual-

Después de trazar el plan a recorrer para el próximo día decidieron calentar un poco de comida para después descansar. Fionna estaba mas callada de lo normal y Cake sabia que le pasaba a su hermana.

- Pequeña, no creas que no sé que tienes, es por el chico vampiro. ¿Verdad? –le dijo Cake con mirada picara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Yo lo vi todo! Se notaba en sus miradas como les dolía el separarse, como sus cuerpos rogaban por no separarse. –dijo Cake con un tono soñador-

- ¡No, para nada Cake! -Fionna trataba de articular alguna respuesta inteligente, su rostro estaba rojo como tomate- Solo… es que….Nosotros…! -Movía las manos frenéticamente-

Cake dejo escapar una risa sonora – No tienes que explicarme nada, yo lo se. –dijo guiñándole el ojo- Después necesitamos tener una charla, de mujer a mujer.

Fionna la mira incrédula y Cake solo agito su mano dando palmadas en el aire- luego será –agrego acompañando el movimiento de su mano- por mientras, debemos dormir. Nos espera un largo viaje –dijo Cake mientras se acostaba para luego cobijarse- Buenas noches pequeña.

Fionna la miro acurrucarse, suspiro levemente y se dejo caer de espaldas, recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando Marshall la abrazo, sintió como su estomago se contraía, sintió aquello que Cake llamaba "mariposas en el estomago" se sonrojo ligeramente y con su antebrazo se cubrió los ojos como si esa acción evitara la sensación que sentía. Hiso un leve berrinche mientras movía las piernas golpeando el suelo, Cake murmuro algo entre sueños y Fionna calmo su exaltación. Fijo su vista nuevamente en el techo, suspiro débilmente, susurro el nombre de él y dejo que Morfeo la arrastrara al país de los sueños.

* * *

En el dulce reino la luz de la casa del árbol indicaba que sus habitantes aun se encontraban despiertos, el sonido de las cuerdas al ser rasgadas retumbaba en el hogar, un chico se encontraba solo vagando en sus pensamientos mientras acompañaba la música cantando una triste melodía.

_There was a void in my heart  
I spent the sleepless night just sighing  
And before I knew it, morning had come_

Tal como se lo había prometido a Fionna cuidaría la casa del árbol, no permitiría que nada le pasara a su hogar, mas no pensó que seria complicado cumplir esa promesa, no podía evitar sentirse melancólico al estar solo en esa casa. Los sentimientos que hacia años no lo atormentaban volvieron para apoderarse de él y estremecer su cuerpo al borde de la locura; la soledad le sofocaba, sentía que su vida estaba vacía y sin sentido; el Miedo lo paralizaba, sentía temor a estar solo toda la eternidad. Esa casa era enorme para una persona y el atormentante silencio que la invadía era por completo desalentador para el estado mental en el cual se encontraba el chico.

_Wanting to hear your voice  
Wanting to feel your warmth  
Feelings for you begin to well up  
My tears overflow_

Cuando el reloj del castillo toco la primera campanada el chico paro en seco la melodía y sus tormentos, para cerciorarse de que la campanada que había escuchado era verdadera y no un invento de su imanación; al escuchar la segunda campanada supo que ya era hora - ¡Demonios, es tarde! –se dijo a si mismo mientras la tercera campanada retumbaba en sus oídos, corrió hacia la sala de la casa, tomo una lámpara de aceite y subió por las escaleras mientras el resto de las 12 campanadas lo acompañaban en su recorrido-

_When I was anxious, you were there  
Gently squeezing my hand  
Completely embracing me_

* * *

Cuando el sol llego a la cueva y las despertó de su sueno decidieron que era momento de avanzar, cercioraron por ultima vez el camino que debían tomar, acomodaron sus cosas y se emprendieron en su viaje.

Avanzaban con suma cautela para poder atravesar los dominios de la reina sin ningún contratiempo, pero aun así, pese esfuerzos por salir de ahí rápidamente y sin contratiempos el clima se ponía en su contra, una gran ventisca no les permitía avanzar con la velocidad que ellas quisieran. El paisaje se nublaba y la nieve frente a ellas no les permitía ver mas haya de unos cuantos metros, con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos intentaron seguir la ruta.

En un descuido Fionna se tropezó y resbalo unos cuantos metros chocando con las alarmas de intrusos que la reina había colocado, un estrepitente sonido les advertida que ya se sabia que se encontraban en sus dominios. Buscaron con la mirada la presencia de la reina pero la ventisca no les permitía ubicarla.

Escucharon su risa sonora y se pusieron en alerta- ¿A dónde cree que va la heroína de Aaa? –le pregunto la reina molesta- ¡Estos son mis dominios niña tonta! –Con un ademan provoco que la nieve bajo sus pies tomara forma de avalancha y la dirigió directamente a ellas.

La gran avalancha las arrastro, Cake rápidamente con su cola amarrada a un árbol comenzó a buscar a Fionna con la vista, cuando la encontró se encontraba lejos de ella, con su brazo intento sujetarla pero la cantidad de nieve era tal que Fionna se hundió en ella, Cake dejo salir un grito desesperado y se soltó del árbol para llegar al lugar donde Fionna se encontraba, la avalancha la arrastro hasta el lugar y se hundió en la nieve para encontrarla, al sentir el cuerpo de la chica jalo con todas sus fuerzas para romper la fuerza que ejercía la nieve contra sus cuerpos y así poder hacerla emerger.

Se encontraba inconsciente, Cake hiso estirar y aplanar su cuerpo, encerró a Fionna dentro de ella como si fuera una bolsa y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse llevar por la avalancha.

* * *

El día en Aaa había transcurrido con normalidad, Marshall se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón y con una revista en el rostro. Aun cuando estuviera dormido pudo escuchar con claridad un grito de auxilio que lo despertó de su sueño. Maldijo la recepción del sonido de la casa del árbol.

Desde que Fionna se había marchado no había nadie que protegiera las tierras de Aaa y Marshall no comprendió en que momento pasó a ser una obligación de el rescatar a los ciudadanos. Bueno, de hecho si sabia como. Se acomodó el enorme sombrero y se coloco la camiseta manga larga para poder salir a plena luz del día.

Voló tan rápido como pudo y llego al dulce reino, miro como la gente corría desesperada de un lado a otro y miro a la doncella mentita corriendo frenéticamente pidiendo auxilio. Marshall la sujeto por los hombros y la obligo a guardar la calma - ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto-

La doncella quien aun estaba en shock no podía articular palabra alguna, solo monosílabas sin sentido, Marshall la agito intentando acomodar sus ideas pero al ver que de nada servía su intento decidió dejarla sobre el piso y volar hasta el castillo de donde la gente salía corriendo alarmada.

Marshall irrumpió en el castillo y un rayo lo ataco por sorpresa; en un intento por esquivarlo tiro su cuerpo hacia los pilares que se encontraban sosteniendo el techo del salón del castillo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para salir invicto del ataque, le había dado en la pierna.

Se sostenía del pilar mientras con su otra mano tocaba la herida, la piel le ardía y percibía un ligero olor a quemado. Escucho la risa sonora de su oponente y un grito ahogado del príncipe Gumball. Marshall tomo una gran bocanada de aire - ¿A esto te arriesgas todos los días Fionna? ¡Estas loca! –la regaño mentalmente antes de volar hacia el oponente con su hacha-bajo desenfundada y propinarle un golpe en las costillas.

El misterioso enemigo voló hasta chocar con uno de los pilares, levanto la mirada hacia Marshall, sonrió burlonamente y desapareció en el aire dejando tras de si pequeñas centellas.

Marshall dejo escapar un suspiro para luego dirigirse hacia el príncipe y desatarlo de su amarre. Cuando los súbditos escucharon el silencio que invadió la habitación comenzaron a asomar su cabeza por la enorme puerta, al cerciorarse de que el enemigo se había marchado supusieron que era seguro entrar.

Los súbditos miraban extrañados a Marshall, algunos atinaron a decir tímidamente "Gracias" mientras que otros solo observaban desconcertados como liberaba a su soberano; una vez terminada su misión se puso de pie y ajusto el sombrero que había volado durante la batalla.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te convertirás en Marshall el aventurero? –dijo Bubba a espaldas de el en tono burlón-

Marshall le dedico una mirada fulminante sobre su hombro para luego contestar con superioridad y un dejo de rivalidad – No, yo soy Marshall Lee rey de los vampiros.

* * *

Fionna despertó y se encontró en el suelo de una celda helada con las manos amordazadas en una burbuja de hielo, enfoco su vista y conoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Busco a su hermana y la encontró inconsciente en una jaula del otro lado del castillo, sus patas estaban amordazadas por igual.

Se puso de pie luchando contra el dolor en su cuerpo y el peso ejercido por la burbuja en sus manos, cuando logro ponerse de pie se sintió mareada y un dolor punzante en las costillas la atormentaba, ahogo un quejido para lograr tomar compostura. Con todas sus fuerzas levanto sus brazos y comenzó a golpear los barrotes de la celda de hielo. No logro que cedieran.

- ¡Sácame de aquí maldita reina! –Grito Fionna con todas sus fuerzas cuando el peso de sus manos la jalo nuevamente al piso-

-¿A quien le hablas así amor mio? No sabia que te ponías de mal humor después de dormir durante 5 días–escucho Fionna una voz anciana y carraspeada- ¡5_ días!_ ¡_Estuve inconsciente cinco días! –_Fionna se alarmo-

Busco al dueño de la voz y encontró a un hombre mayor de barba y toga azul, su nariz era puntiaguda y su calva la adornaba una corona dorada con una gema, -_idéntica a la de la reina helada- _pensó Fionna para si.

- Yo se, yo sé que me amas y que no podrías estar separada de mi, pero solo es por un momento mientras llega el notario y nos une en matrimonio –Dijo el rey helado con emoción en su voz-

- ¿Quién eres tu? –Le pregunto Fionna sin rodeos-

- Yo soy tu rey mi querida Fionna la humana –contesto el abriendo los brazos como esperando un abrazo- Soy el rey helado

- ¿De donde has venido? ¿Y la reina helada? ¿También la amordazaste? ¿Por qué has invadido su castillo? –preguntaba Fionna molesta-

La risa sonora del rey helado invadió el lugar – ¿La reina helada? –Volvió a reír- Esa maldita bruja de mi hermana me ha robado el titulo. –Dijo el rey helado con un dejo de molestia y diversión-

Fionna no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Hermana? ¿La reina helada tenia un hermano? El rey noto la duda en el semblante de Fionna y procedió a explicar. – La reina helada es mi hermana, es la reina del territorio helado en el continente de Aaa, yo soy el soberano del territorio helado en Ooo. ¡Bienvenida a mis dominios! –comento el sonriendo triunfantemente- Aunque, pronto esto será tuyo nada mas ¡necesitamos que llegue el maldito notario! –Grito notablemente molesto el rey-

Fionna se percato de un pingüino que corría desesperado hacia el rey helado, en su carrera tropezó con sus pequeños pies y el rey lo regaño por torpe. Cuando el pingüino se recobro comenzó a señalar hacia la ventana y a emitir ruidos extraños y alertadores.

- aja, aja, sip, - le contestaba el rey a Gunter cuando el pingüino le decía algo. Fionna lo miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que ese extraño viejo también pudiera comunicarse con los pingüinos, era sorprendente- ¿Qué ya viene el notario? Pues hazlo pasar –le dijo el rey helado a Gunter-

- ¡Gracias por la invitación rey helado! - escucho Fionna una voz que le pareció de niño, vio una ráfaga azul recorrer el castillo y golpear al rey haciéndolo caer-

- No se preocupe princesa, la sacaremos de aquí –Fionna busco al dueño de la voz y descubrió a un perro amarillo que haciéndose delgado había logrado pasar los barrotes y ahora con un fuego de un color verde procedía a derretir el hielo que rodeaba las manos de ella ,el mismo fuego verde lo utilizo para derretir los barrotes, el perro volteo hacia ella y le dijo – mi hermano se encargara de él, yo salvare a su mascota, por favor espere aquí –le dijo el perro misterioso antes de correr al otro lado del castillo y liberar a Cake con ayuda del mismo fuego verde-

Fionna miraba sorprendida al chico que peleaba fervientemente con el rey, espadazos, rayos congelantes. El rey congelo la espada del chico pero eso no evito que el la blandiera contra el rey, en un rápido movimiento el logro escapar de la estocada y congelar una de las manos, el chico grito el nombre del perro en señal de auxilio este reacciono y expandiendo su tamaño se había convertido en una bola amarilla gigante que aplastaba al rey helado una y otra vez mientras rebotaba sobre el.

El chico y su perro se dieron los cinco, el chico le recrimino en tono de broma al perro el hecho de que se haya tardado tanto y el perro solo se disculpo sonriente. Los dos dejaron escapar una sonora risa de sus labios.

Fionna no lo podía creer, ese chico, el ¿era otro humano? Tenia ojos azules como los de ella, su piel era del mismo color que el de ella, quería cerciorar que bajo el gorrito con orejas que portaba no hubiera escamas o algo así como era el caso de Sultán el habitante de Brillotopia.

El chico volteo hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron, era como mirarse a uno mismo, un golpe de electricidad los noqueo a ambos, él se acercó a ella, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas pronuncio con intriga en su voz– ¿Eres una princesa? ¿Vienes de Bellotopia como Susana? ¿O…. eres humana?

* * *

En el lejano dulce reino de Aaa la noche ya había cubierto las tierras, dentro de una casa de árbol un joven vampiro tomaba una lámpara de aceite y procedía a cumplir su tarea.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic, espero que les haya agradado. Asi que les preguntare; Que les ha parecido este capitulo? Les agrado? Desean que continue? No olviden dejar su comentario. :)**

**NAZH045.- **Lo que sucede era que tenia planeado publicar el final en otro fic, por eso aqui le habia puesto completo, mi plan era solo dos capitulos. Pero despues me llego la inspiracion y decidi hacerlo largo xD. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, creo q t robare la idea ;). Muchas muchas thanks por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de escribir. Gracias!

**Alex Kon.- **Gracias! De verdad muchas muchas gracias, me facina que te haya gustado lo que escribi. Respecto a los fragmentos confusos procedere a corregirlo, perdon.

**Ame No Yoru.- **Si, estaba pensando en que quizas se debio decirlo en voz alta, pero prometo que tiene un fin! Voy a abordar un punto con ese dejo de cobardia de Marshall xP. Nuevamente te agradezco por la sugerencia; no te preocupes no la tome a mal por que me ayudan a escribir mejor, de verdad las agradezco mucho y si tienes otra o alguna idea para el fic, adelante, sientete con toda la confianza para decirlo. Gracias nuevamente!

**Saludos a todos y Gracias nuevamente :D**


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos; primero y antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fanfic, se agradece infinitamente. Segundo; He decidido hacer un cambio en el desarrollo de la historia, razon por la cual he decidido borrarla para poder reescribirla, sumando a esto el poco timpo que he tenido a causa del horario escolar creo que es la mejor opcion. Si la continuare, pero la historia la tengo pensada tan extensa y con tanto cuidado que necesito escribirla con tiempo, ire escribiendo de poco, cuando este afinada la volvere a subir con los arreglos pertinentes. Tambien aprovecho para comentar que es muy probable que la suba en DevianArt, si desean buscarme por ahi mi nick name es x-yupari-x.

Por mi parte es todo, muchas gracias a todos.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto. :)


End file.
